SEASIDE: The Series
SEASIDE: The Series ' is an animated-web series created by Meli Salcido. The series is loosely based on Meli's comic strip from 2013, ''Seaside and Pals. The series has slice-of-life/adventure genre, much like the television series Hey Arnold!. The series premeired on June 30, 2017, being the major event to occur in the first month of the '''World of Meli Summer 2017 event. After poor ratings and support, as well as schedule conflicts, the series was cancelled in November 2017. Premise The series would have followed Seaside Cancot, Rocky Hyphen, Abigal Ward, and Cimmee Chakra and their first year at Rockyway Middle School, a college-like middle school campus. Supporting characters include Snoley Sunshine, Emile Scarlet, Meli, Brenna Kamui, and Bob Tinkle. The series would be heavily inspired by classics of the same genre such as Hey Arnold! ''and ''As Told by Ginger. Characters Seaside Cancot '- The main protagonist of the series. He loves helping people, but is also a normal average middle schooler. Seaside tends to look on the bright side of things. '''Rocky Hyphen '- Seaside's best friend. He is quite the opposite of Seaside, and will tend to get frustrated easily. He is more self-conscious, but will help when help is needed. '''Abigal Ward - A sweet, calm, and cool girl with a polite attitude. However, she will often go berserk whenever she is ticked off. She is very athletic and flexible, and also loves helping others. 'Cimmee Chakra '- A new girl in town and Rocky's love interest. She is very direct and sassy, and often breaks the rules. She never takes off her cat cap, and is very interested in men's fashion. Basically, tomboy. List of episodes SEASIDE: The Series, ''like Circle and Square, was ordered for 2 seasons, and would be renewed depending on ratings. Only one episode was officially released. Crossovers ''Hey Arnold! ''crossover On October 13, 2017, during a live [[The Big Meli Update|''The Big Meli Update]] presentation, it was revealed that an upcoming Season 1 episode of the series, titled "The Football Head", will be a special crossover episode with the Nickelodeon series, Hey Arnold!. The special will feature Hey Arnold! ''characters visit Rockyway on a fuel trip on the way to San Lorenzo, the setting of the upcoming movie, ''Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie. The special will be canon to SEASIDE, however, the events in the special will not be canon to Hey Arnold!, or The Jungle Movie. It's unknown whether or not the special will be covered in the upcoming webcomic. ''Circle and Square VS Seaside'' Main Article: Circle and Square VS Seaside Circle and Square VS Seaside ''is a special 150-page comic, and is a crossover with Circle and Square and ''Seaside and Pals. The plot involves Circle, Square, Terra, Petal, Oval, Triangle, Rectangle and Diamond returning to the human world to find supplies. They run into Seaside and Friends, and they jump each others worlds to stop a new threat that threatens to destroy both their worlds. The special, instead of using the Seaside and Pals ''style, uses the design and characters of ''SEASIDE: The Series. This crossover would have been teased in the cancelled Big Animation Update. However, it is still highly likely that the crossover will be animated, as Meli Salcido teased on his Instagram that if both shows make it to Season 2, the crossover will happen. On July 1, 2017, during the first World of Meli Upfront, the crossover was officially announced, and a small 10 second teaser was also unveiled. Along with the Untitled Superflat Adventures Movie teaser, the teasers both state that the projects are both Now in Develpment. No release date for the special is set. On October 13, 2017, the special was officially revealed to the public, keeping the title "Circle and Square VS Seaside". The special was revealed to be a "45 minute special crossover event between Circle and Square and SEASIDE: The Series, ''where worlds will be crossed, and friendships will be tested". The special will release sometime in 2019. Cancelled ''LiFe ''crossover There was originally going to be a crossover with the canceled short animation series LiFe, which also would have been teased in the cancelled ''Big Animation Update. The crossover, titled The Seaside and Clyde MEGA MOVIE, was completely storyboarded. A teaser was also complete, but no footage was ever animated. The special would have Clyde and Seaside accedentally switching worlds for a few hours due to Clyde. It would have released during Season 1 of Seaside, and during Season 2 of LiFe. It is unknown whether or not the crossover will ever be animated, or in fact, LiFe ''ever being picked back up. Cancellation After poor ratings and low support for the series, the series was ultimately cancelled after one episode. However, the series will remain on the channel in the form of short animations and skits. Revival On December 3, 2017, production on a ''SEASIDE webcomic began. The comic will tell the tale of what the series was meant to tell. It is scheduled for release in 2018.